


Much Lemons Fanfic

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Better Than Canon, Eating, Lemon, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: Dave, Link and Hedwig decide to endulge in the eating of the lemons.(Was written as a joke, supposed to be cringe).





	Much Lemons Fanfic

The crinkling of the packet echoed through the empty hallways of the house. The inhabitants happened to be all huddled in one room. It was not a cold day, so they were not cuddling to keep warm. If you moved closer, you would here the sounds of joy and pleasure, ringing around. The packet was pealed open slowly by careful hands. The young male who was opening the packet could hardly see through his ironic glasses. A bird was glaring over his shoulder to the origin of the sounds. The other male (NOT the one with the shades), was staring eagerly at the contents of the packet. Dave Strider, glanced up through his glasses at the other human-like figure, who was leaning over his lap. Hedwig bounced over Dave's shoulder onto the packet inbetween his legs. "Whoa there", Dave cried as Hedwig ripped open the packet with her beak. The contents scattered on the floor. 

The other jumped at the sudden movement, then quickly bent down to pick up the lemons. "Cheers Link, me small bro" thanked Dave, Link replied with a small sound of approval. 

"We may aswell eat these now" continued Dave.

"Hai" was the reply. Hedwig snatched a sharp knife off the counter nearby, she swooped down over one of the yellow orbs on the floor, and released the gleaming silver blade over the target. It was a clean slice. It cut straight the lemon, leaving two perfectly halved slices, lying on the floor. Link and Dave both rushed to grab the the fallen pieces. Their hands collieded in the air, at that they glaced into eachothers eyes. Link's face slowly shifted into a light hue of red (coraly pink). "Get your hands off my motherfucking lemon slice" Dave snapped, breaking the romantic moment. Link looked rejected, but he reached over to grab the other lemon slice anyway. 

Hedwig glared at both the males angrily, as she had been the one to slice that lemon. She calmed down and told herself she was an independent owl, and could fix her own problems without a fuss. She stalked behind the others to the newly formed pile of lemons, reached in and brutally stabbed her beak into one. Oh the horror! She pulled her beak out in disgust and made a distorted shreaking sound. Dave and Link's eyes fell onto her feathery body. "I bet you...", Dave stared, "that I can handle eating this whole lemon piece without spitting out as if it were dog shit." Link made a face at Dave which could only mean he was accepting the challenge. Hegwig just looked offended.

Dave moaned slightely as the sour liquid from the yellow plant seeped down his throat. It was a strange sensation, he was out of words to explain it. He cringed as more entered his mouth. How much more was left? He glanced over at Link who seemed to be downing the juices from his lemon slice as if it was apple juice. 

"Fuck, man how do you do that?" Dave asked with a sideways glare. Link turned towards him and smiled, "what? Do you give up?" He replyed. Strider made a frustrated look, he didnt want to have to give in. He squinted at the lemon through his shades, he didnt want to have to drink any of it again. Dave let out a noise of irritation, "fine; you win" he stated quietly.

Hedwig looked but quickly and made a noise that sounded like an owlish snicker at Dave. "Wha-" he started shooting his vision towards Hedwig, but was instently cut off by Link suppressing giggles and laughs.

After a bit Dave joined in laughing at the other two's faces. They sat there for a while bursting with laugther; until Link ended the moment by stating: "We should probably clean up now."


End file.
